Dishwashers of various types have been proposed wherein items are placed in a wash chamber which is filled and emptied according to desired wash sequences. Recently, dishwasher manufacturers have focused even more on efficiency in implementing new designs. Thus, an amount of electricity, an amount of detergent, and an amount of water used are all monitored in an attempt to provide efficient and environmentally sensitive machines.
Many dishwashers have more than one outlet within them for spraying water within the wash chamber. For example, dishwashers typically have an upper rack and a lower dish rack. Such dishwashers may have a multiple rotating spray arms located at a lower level, a midlevel (between dish racks), and an upper level that spray during a wash or rinse cycle. Some dishwashers have two such sprayers and some have more.
To reduce the amount of water used in such multiple sprayer dishwashers, it is desirable to alternate spraying between the multiple spray arm assemblies. Doing so requires a smaller amount of water in the wash chamber because only half of the spray system need be actively filled with water at a time. Conventional devices accomplish such alternation with solenoid valves to divert water from one spray assembly or the other. This adds to cost and complexity of the device. Other devices accomplish such switching with a pump driven column of water moving a floating ball or other diverter element. However, such solution requires extra water and has higher pumping requirements.
Accordingly, other designs for alternating water flow between multiple outlets within a wash chamber and related dishwashers including those addressing one or more drawbacks of conventional devices and dishwashers would be welcome.